


Daughter of the Night (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Adopted Children, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys in Skirts, Candy, Candy Canes, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Communication, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute Kids, E-mail, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fruit, Letters to Santa, Love Letters, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Parents, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Reala decides to stop working for Wizeman and revaluate some things in his life. On a whim he adopts a little girl, but there’s just one little problem: He has no idea how to be a father.





	1. Chapter One

**Hey, guys, this is the first Nights fanfiction I've ever written, and I don't really know the characters and stuff like that, but I figure I'll just figure everything out as I go along. Nights is the same people as Sonic, so I figure it's gotta be awesome, even though I've never played the video games or anything. I found this girl on Youtube who makes videos called the Reala how. Her name is Cornsilk. She's how I discovered Nights, and Reala is awesome! I love him and I'm getting a plushie made of him soon. I'll put the links to the video down below. Am I saying "figure" too much? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this book as much as I enjoy writing it. Which I'm sure I will. Okay, go ahead, read the first chapter.**

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

 

            Reala sat at the bar, waiting for Jackle to show up. He had some news.

 

            Jackle entered with a smile on his face.

 

            “So what’s going on?” Jackle asked.

 

            “I kind of have some news.”

 

            “Yeah, what is it?”

 

            “Well, I really need to take some time off, and I was wondering, what’s the best way to tell Wizeman?”

 

            “There’s really no way, you just sort of tell him.”

 

            “I guess that’s what’s best. Can you at least come with me for moral support?”

 

            “Okay, fine. I guess I can do that.”

 

 

            ***

 

 

            “So, anyway, that’s the situation, and I know that having me around is a big deal, but I just really need some time to revaluate the direction my life is headed. Besides, you have Jackle.”

 

            “You sure do,” said Jackle.

 

            “So, do you think you could send me to Earth?”

 

            “No,” said Wizeman. “If this is your decision, and you do this, you can never come back.”

 

            “Fine,” said Reala. “Then I guess I’m never coming back.”

 

            “Well, I’m not sending you to Earth. You can ask Nights about that. Now leave!”

 

            “Fine.”

 

            Reala left.

 

            Jackle followed his friend. “So, what are you going to do now?”

 

            Reala took a deep breath. “I’m going to talk to Nights.”

 

  **A/N: Yeah, I know, it's a short chapter and a slow start. What do you think Nights would say? Will Nights send her brother to Earth?**

**If I'm correct, they're brother and sister. Someone please correct me if I'm totally wrong.**

**This story is unbetad. I really need a beta. Does anyone want to beta this story? PM me if you do.**

**I'm going now. Until next chapter. Stay beautiful, my wonderful readers!**

 

**NEU-on or before Friday**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey, guys, so chapter two is here, and it's also kind of short, but it's longer than the last chapter. Enjoy! I need a beta.**

 

CHAPTER TWO

 

 

           

            Reala knocked on his sister’s door.

 

            Nights opened the door. “Hi. Oh, um, what’s up, Reala?”

 

            “Actually, I never wanted to say this to you, but I kind of need a favor from you.”

 

            “What sort of favor?”

 

            “I need you to send me to Earth for a while. And I’m not working for Wizeman anymore.”

 

            “What? Really?”

 

            “Yeah. I need to revaluate the direction my life is going, but Wizeman refused to send me to Earth, so I quit, and now I need your help. Can you send me to Earth?”

 

            Nights took a quick moment to think, then nodded. “Yeah. I think that I can.”

 

            “Okay.” Reala closed his eyes.

 

            “You want me to do it now?”

 

            “Yeah. Before I lose my nerve. I mean, change my mind.”

 

            “Alright.” Nights did her magic.

 

           

            ***

 

           

            Reala woke up a while later in a hotel room. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had asked Nights to send him to Earth, where he was, or what he looked like.

 

            He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he got out of bed and opened the curtains. It was light out, so it must be sometime during daylight hours.

 

            Reala still had to figure out where he was and what he looked like.

 

            There was a mirror on the far wall of his hotel room. Reala walked over to it and looked into it.

 

            He was dressed in a yellow shirt and dark green jeans. His hair was long and black with red highlights in it.

 

             _I’ll get some new clothes later at a store somewhere,_ Reala thought.  _Well, I guess the jeans are kind of me. Still, though._

            Reala wondered where he was. He decided to exit his hotel room and look for clues elsewhere.

 

            He thought of going to the front desk first, but then he saw a paper by his door. He brought it inside and looked at it.

 

            Toronto City. Reala had been here before. In dreams of children.

 

            Now that he knew where he was, Reala decided it was time to get some food. He was hungry.

 

            Time to eat.

 

             _Now where do I get some food around here?_ Reala wondered.

 

            There was a mini fridge in his room. Or he could order room service.

 

            He’d been in a hotel room before. He’d gone into several children’s dreams before where they were staying in a hotel.

 

            Room service it was.

 

            Reala called the front desk to get some breakfast from room service and was a little surprised to discover he still had his normal voice.

 

            “Hi, I’d like three blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, rye toast, bacon, and two chocolate chip pancakes.”

 

            Reala ate a lot of food. He had been eating a lot of food every day since he was about fourteen.

 

            Just before he hung up, Reala remembered to order drinks.

 

            “Oh, and four glasses of orange juice.”

 

            Reala hung up the phone and turned on the TV.

 

            Several minutes later, however, there was a knock on the balcony door.

 

            Reala was startled, and jumped a little bit.

 

            He glanced over at the door and saw that it was Nights. Of course. Who else would it be? That was when Reala realized that he was on the ground floor.

 

             _Great, Nights put me on the ground floor so she can check on me,_ Reala thought sarcastically.

 

            Still, he opened his balcony door slightly to talk to Nights.

 

            “Hi. What are you doing here?”

 

            “I came to check on you,” said Nights. “To make sure you made it here okay.”

 

            “Yeah, I made it here fine, but I just ordered breakfast, so you might want to leave.”

 

            Nights looked Reala up and down. “Wow, I made you look great!”

 

            Reala pulled at his shirt. “Yellow? Really?” he grumbled.

 

            “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

 

            There was a knock on the door.

 

            “That’s the food,” said Reala. “You have to go. Now.”

 

            “Okay, bye.” Nights floated off.

 

            Reala opened the door and a man pushed his breakfast inside. Reala reached into his pocket to find a wallet and took out a twenty.

 

            “Here’s your tip,” said Reala, trying a smile.

 

            “Wow,” said the young man. “All I did was bring you breakfast.”

 

            Reala just waved his hand. “Yeah, well, just have that anyway. And have a great day.”

 

            “Wow, thanks.” The guy left.

 

            ***

           

            After breakfast, Reala was still hungry, so he raided the mini bar.

 

            When he was done with everything, he figured he should check out of the hotel and find an apartment that he could stay in. He was planning on staying on Earth for several months, after all.

 

            “Hi,” he said to the man at the front desk. “When’s checkout around here?”

 

            “In about twenty minutes. Would you like to check out?”

 

            “Yes, please.”

 

            “Alright, what room are you checking out of?”

 

            “I am checking out of room 219. Here are my key cards.” Reala took out the two key cards and put them on the desk.

 

            “All right, thank you very much. Just sign right there.”

 

            “Thank you, sir.”

 

            “Did you have a pleasant stay?”

 

            “Yes, I did. I also took some stuff from the mini bar.”

 

            “How much stuff?”

 

            Reala gave the man a small, crooked smile. “Basically everything.”

 

            The man chuckled quietly. “Alright, well, here are the charges.” He slipped Reala the bill.

 

            Reala’s eyes widened when he saw the bill. “Wow. It’s this much?”

 

            “Yes, sir.”

 

            “Alright, then. I can pay for this.” He took out a card from his wallet. “You guys take debit, right?”

 

            ***

           

            Reala stepped out of the hotel a few minutes later. “Alright, well, that’s done. What’s next?”

 

            He looked left and right. “I probably should find a place to stay.”

 

            He had no idea where or how to start looking for an apartment, but he did still have the newspaper from the hotel. Maybe that had some listings. He went over to the Tim Hortons and bought himself a soda and a muffin, then sat down at one of the tables to look at the listings.

 

            “Excuse me?” said a man’s voice above him.

 

            Reala looked up from the paper. “Yes?”

 

            “Are you finished with the sports section?”

 

            “Not even using it.” Reala handed over the sports section.

 

            “Looking at some apartments, huh?”

 

            “Yeah. I’m kind of in a complicated situation, and I need to move into someplace right away.”

 

            “Running from the law?”

 

            Reala chuckled. “No, it’s something else.”

 

            “Well, in that case, I’m looking to sell right away.” The man sat down.

 

            “Really?” Reala looked up from his paper.

 

            “Yes. You can move in right away. The best part is that it’s completely furnished, and it’s very affordable.”

 

            “It would be great to at least know your name first, if I’m going to be buying a house from you.”

 

            “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Trevor.” He stuck out his hand.

 

            Reala shook Trevor’s hand. “I’m Reala. It’s great to meet you.”

 

            “Great to meet you, too. Pretty crazy coincidence, huh?”

 

            “What’s that?”

 

            “You looking for a house and me selling one, you looking to move in and me looking for someone to move in right away, us meeting at the Tim Hortons on the same day.”

 

            “It is a strange coincidence.”

 

            “So who’s your real estate agent?”

 

            “My what?”

 

            “Oh. You don’t have one?”

 

            “Not exactly.”

 

            “Well, if you want to come by and look at the house, I’d be glad to show you around. You could even stay for lunch.”

 

            “Wow. That’s really nice of you. Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

            “I’m a Christian. I’m nice to everyone.”

 

            “Well, I’m actually new in the city. It might be nice to have some lunch with someone.”

 

            “Well, I’m not moving out of the city. I’ve just got a fourth kid on the way, so the family needs to move. You know, get a bigger house. We’re moving a few blocks over.”

 

            “All right, sounds good. You going to be closer to your work?”

 

            “I’m a freelance writer. I work from home.”

 

            “Ah. I see.”

 

            “What do you do?”

 

            “Actually, I’m kind of between jobs right now.”

 

            “Are you very imaginative? Because my boss is looking for another writer.”

 

            “I might be good at that.”

 

            “Do you have a short story or something that you could send in by the end of the week? He’s looking for someone in the next couple of weeks.”

 

            “I don’t think I have anything right now, but I could probably whip something up.”

 

            “Think you could get something done by Saturday?”

 

            “Let’s see, it’s Tuesday today, I’m not really doing anything, except maybe moving into your old house, so…yeah, probably.”

 

            “Great! I’ll let him know. If you can get something in by Saturday, I could also give you a recommendation, and you’d have a leg up on all the other people. I’m their best writer at the moment. If I give someone a recommendation, chances are, they’ll take it.”

 

            “You’re being really nice, I really appreciate it.”

 

            “Yeah, I know.”

 

            “Well, this is great! Thank you so much.”

 

            “You’re welcome.” Trevor glanced at his watch. “Listen, I have to be home in about half an hour, because my kids are coming home for lunch at one, and I have to have something whipped up for them. So do you still want to come over and see the house, maybe stay for lunch, meet the kids?”

 

            “Yeah, that would be great!”

 

            “Yeah, I have my car out front, I’ll give you a ride.”

 

            “Great!”


End file.
